


When the Night Comes

by SilverNight88



Series: Marvel One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood Drinking, Crazy Family, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, Hate to Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Salem Witch Trials, Sex, Sexual Tension, Witches, gamquick, ok this was just an idea that I saw on tumblr and I couldnt not write it, quickbit, the hunter and the vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Marvel One-Shots is a series of stories in the Marvel universe. Each is a separate story and may be one or more chapters.Remy Lebeau is a Guild Hunter and has a burning hatred for vampires and other supernatural monsters. For the last ten years he has been roaming the country hunting and killing any monster he finds without mercy.Pietro Maximoff is a vampire living with witchblood sisters. All he wants is a quick meal and to be left alone. His father recently moved their coven to New Orleans and now Pietro has to spend his nights feeding without getting caught by the Guild Hunters.Erik Lensherr is a survior of the worst mass killing of those who have witchblood. The Salem Witch Trials. as far as he is concerned the only good hunter is a dead one.Remy is called in to New Orleans to find and kill Pietro, instead he finds a hypnotic man with white hair and ice blue eyes that captivate him. Will Pietro survive when Remy finds out what he is? Will Remy survive Pietro's deadly family?(This is set in an alternate universe - vampires and monster hunters)





	1. Chapter 1

**When the Night Comes**

 

_When the night comes,_

_Will you stay?_

_When the sun flees,_

_Beside me lay?_

 

Summer time in the Louisiana bayou was a bitch. The humid air rising from the swamp would make a man sweat in seconds. Especially a man who was wearing a long brown duster overcoat that was weighed down with various implements that could kill the undead. Vampires to be specific but also the various demons and goblins that Remy came across. Also witches. Remy shuddered he hated witches almost as much as vampires, powerful beings that could hex you with a thought. Over the years he had quite a few close call with witches. Vampires were easier. Find them, tail them back to their nest then burn the sons of bitches down as they slept. He inhaled a drag on his cigarette and then let out a long line of smoke. Watching it as it rose into the night time sky.

Remy Lebeau never thought he would be back here. Not after what happened when he was a child…

_He was ten years old when his world was ripped apart. He and his father, Jean Luc, had lived in the swamp on a house that sat on stilts to be sure that the changing water levels wouldn’t flood the house. Remy never wondered why they lived to far out in the wilderness he only knew that it was a simple life. His father taught him how to hunt small creatures for dinner, how to fish and how to kill a crocodile. The creature was hard. It took him quite a while but he when he finally did it his father had swung him in the air and whooped with joy that his son had snagged his first crocodile at the age of eight._

He took another drag on the cigarette while Remy tried not to let his thoughts wander to the last time he saw his father, but he couldn’t help it.

_He had snuck out that night to go into town to meet some of his friends from school, they snuck into an R rated movie and Remy had felt a thrill at doing that. The movie was boring but it was fun to watch the other people jump in fear at the serial killer who hunted down the teens. He had been born with very sensitive eyes, black with red irises. His father said that it was hereditary and that the mutation occurred very rarely in their family. Remy’s eyesight was keen at night. He could see things that other people couldn’t. That was what made him such a good hunter at night._

_After the movie had finished he had come home, hoping that his father was asleep so that he wouldn’t know that Remy had snuck out, but what he found changed his life._

_Remy still remembered rowing home in the small boat he and his father had made for him when he was six._

_Climbing up the rickety ladder to the house and finding the door slightly ajar._

_Noises came from inside the house. Strange noises._

_He slowly opened the door and saw a scene more horrifying than any movie. His father was on the floor of the main room just beyond the door way, his body had long cuts and gaping wounds. Thick lines of blood leaked onto the floor, and there was a thing...it crouched over his father and had its face was burrowed into the man’s neck. Remy felt sick when the sound of slurping and grunts of pleasure reached his ears._

_He must have made a sound, s small gasp or a shifting of his feet, because the creatures head whipped up, its fangs were white yet stained red with blood, its lips curled into a ugly sneer, and its black eyes gleamed. It was a man and now he launched himself towards Remy. The boy had barely anytime to react before the creature grabbed him but Remy moving on an unknown instinct instantly felt his hand wrap around the machete that they always had leaning against the door._

_He was being dragged towards gaping fangs and he felt a cold breath upon his face. The next few moments were a blur but somehow he had stabbed the creature._

_Right in the heart._

_He twisted the blade but all it did was make the creature scream an unholy sound and then Remy was screaming too. He yelled over and over again as he ripped out the machete and then just like his school baseball coach taught him he swung the sword straight hard. It cleaved through the creature’s neck. It was almost funny how the head rolled off and spun on the floor for a second before its blank eyes stared back at Remy. He was sprawled on the floor his face streaked in dead blood as he watched the last of the light in the dead man’s eyes go out. Then the head slowly became dust and it withered away same as the body. Remy threw up; all that movie theater popcorn he had stolen from the couple sitting in front of him was now all over the floor. He wiped his hand against his mouth trying to wipe away the nasty taste._

_Remy wanted to cry but he was in shock, then he heard his father calling him. He crawled through blood to get to him._

_“Remy”_

_The sound was more like a whisper._

_“Papa,” Remy cried his voice hoarse from his earlier screams._

_“Listen… I’m not going… to make it boy.” Coughing up blood Remy’s father tried to speak again._

_Remy was terrified his mother had died when he was a baby and all he had was his father._

_“No no no please papa, we can get you to the hospital-”_

_“No time son… no time. Listen. Run. Run to the guild. They’ll protect you… please son… stay safe, stay alive. Don’t let this creature take your soul.”_

_“What are you talking about papa? I can’t leave you.” Remy’s tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn’t believe this, he felt like he was dreaming. This couldn’t be real._

_“Run. The Guild. Go…love… you.”_

_A last shuddering breath and Jean Luc’s hand went limp in Remy’s._

_Then silence rang thought the small house. Remy tried to shake his father awake but it was no use._

_He was gone._

_Remy sat there until the sun came up. He sat there until his legs ached from sitting and his whole body hurt from how tightly he was holding himself. He wanted his father back, he wanted to kill that creature again, he wanted anything but this. He sat there until the sun began to set and still he didn’t move yet his father didn’t wake._

_It wasn’t some bad dream. He father was gone._

_Finally Remy stood, still clutching his machete, still covered in blood he left his home forever._

_He found the shadowy Guild that everyone in New Orleans knew about but were too afraid to acknowledge. The head of the Guild took one look at him and brought him into his house. At ten years old Remy was the youngest Guild member to ever be accepted into their ranks. Many people thought they were thieves and although they did do some thieving, it was mostly from the corrupt and wealthy, to help fund the Guild’s real purpose. To hunt down the monsters who lived in the shadows and preyed on the weak._

_When Remy asked them why his father would send him here they told him. They told him how his father used to be a monster hunter; he used to put down the vampires and demons that would scare most people. However he gave up that life when Remy came into the world. One of the vampires from the old nests his father used to hunt probably tracked him down, vampires never forgot and they could remember the scent of someone’s blood even though years had passed._

_Remy had born into a family of monster hunters that spanned generations. They were the best of the best. The tell tale sign was his unusual eyes, black with red irises. They were equipped to seeing better at night to hunt down the vampires and because of his eyes he wouldn’t be in thrall to any blood sucker who tried to hypnotize their prey into compliance._

_With them Remy learned how to kill a vampire, how to defeat a witch, and how to steal. He trained everyday for eight years and when he was eighteen he left New Orleans and the bayou in the dust. He went out into the world to hunt the monsters. Anyplace that had a hint of the supernatural activity he rode his motorcycle and hunted down the monsters. For the next ten years he lived in worn out motels, camped on the side of the road, had one night stands with other monster hunters and kept in touch with the guild that raised him._

Now he was finally back to his roots, back to where it all started. New Orleans, Louisiana, how he missed this city with its colorful characters and slow pace. The jazz music that filled the air. He had forgotten how much he missed the bayou that was full of secrets and unexplored paths.

He had stopped by the Guild where he sat with the current head, every few years they changed, usually because the head of the Guild was killed by a supernatural creature. Last time it was a werewolf. The monsters thought that by killing the head of the Guild the rest of the hunters would fall into chaos but it never happened. There were hunters all over the world, and each section had a Head Hunter who was in charge of giving out orders. It was he who told Remy about a vampire making trouble in the French quarter. They had sent their best hunters there but the vampire was just too quick. No one could catch even a glimpse of him. Which is why they asked Remy to come in he was the best and his unique abilities might be the only thing that could stop this creature.

Now he stood on his old front porch and flicked away the last of the cigarette. He watched as it sailed into the air like a firefly glowing against the darkness of the swamp. He pushed open a rotted door and looked into his old home. He never came back, not since that night. He remembered telling the Guild what had happened to his father and how the Guild had come in to clear it away. They had a small funeral for his father and that was that. The endless cycle of training and learning about becoming a hunter began.

Remy almost felt like he was ten years old again. He shook inside and his throat felt tight. But there was nothing there, no ghost of his father, no monsters, just an empty space where even the old blood stains were faded against the dark wooden floor. Remy sat down cross legged at the spot where his father died. He wrapped his arms around his body and he cried for the first time in ten years. Remy made a promise the day his father was being lowered into the ground. He would hunt down every blood sucker he saw and he would show them no mercy.

*****

Pietro yawned, he was tired, he wished that Lorna would turn down her music. The green haired woman who was his younger half sister loved to blast her music right at sundown. It always made Pietro wake up sooner than he wanted. He turned over pulling the black satin sheets over his bare chest. He would have preferred to sleep naked but he had learned his lesson decades ago when he started living with his family again. Sometimes sisters were annoying brats who wouldn’t let their very tired and worn out brother get his much needed sleep.

“PIETRO WAKE UP!”

The banging on his door made him growl. He buried his head under his pillow and wished she would go away. The banging continued.

“Fuck off Lorna!”

“If you don’t get your skinny vampire ass out of bed tonight I will personally send Wanda after you. You know how much she hates to be disturbed when she’s in the middle of a marathon summoning ritual. Do you really want me to break the circle and have her lose her spells? She might just summon demon on you…”

“Arrrghh, Lorna!” Pietro had the door open before Lorna said another word. He was fast, even for a vampire, “Don’t… just don’t. Ok, I’m up what do you want?”

“It’s not what I want. It’s what you need. Here.”

She handed him a cup of blood, it was cold. He hated cold blood. The thick liquid looked gross. He wrinkled his nose at the coppery tang that filled the air.

“This is gross. I won’t drink it.”

Lorna who had been walking away turned around so quickly that her long green hair hit her in the face and she sputtered as she pushed it to the side. “You have been sleeping in all week, binge watching TV and barely drinking. You are wasting away Pietro and I won’t let you keep doing this.”

“I’ve been going out! I even drank from a few people this week.” Pietro grumbled running his fingers through pale white hair.

“It’s not enough. You going into another funk. The last one you had twenty years ago almost made me go insane. All you moaning and moping about. I won’t have you holed up in here. Go out and really feed this time. Or you won’t have to worry about Wanda hexing you. I will.”

Green lightening cackled along Lorna’s fingers and formed into a ball of energy in the center of her palm which she showed to Pietro, the green light lit up her beautiful features and showed that she was just as deadly as her older sister and father. Pietro glared at her and chugged down the nasty blood baring his bloody fangs at her when he was done to show her he drank it all. She smiled and stopped pushing power into her hands. Pietro didn’t want to admit it but she was a good little sister. Instead of saying so he used his vampiric speed to quickly braid all of Lorna’s hair into a dozen different braids and then ran off to the bathroom. He could hear Lorna cursing his name; she hated it when Pietro did that. He couldn’t help it; it was what annoying bigger brothers did.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, contrary to popular belief a vampire could see his reflection, he saw just what Lorna meant, his cheekbones were very pronounced and stood out from his face due to the hollow look he had. He hadn’t been drinking enough. Pietro sighed and turned on the water to scalding hot as he thought over which route he should take today, the French Quarter had given him some quick meals, it was easy to lure in a potential donor by using his hypnotic gaze, usually he just took enough to stave off the hunger and he would leave the victims slightly dazed.

Pietro would get that part over with quickly and when he got back maybe he and Wanda and Lorna could watch a movie together. He really enjoyed it when it was just him and his sisters in the old mansion that their father had bought and renovated a few months ago.

He didn’t even like Louisiana; he had much preferred New York or their home country in Europe. But his father was head of the coven and his word was law. Pietro wasn’t a witch like his sisters or a wizard like his father. Their family was an old one and they had been around for a long long time, perfecting the ways of the magic and spell casting also teaching others how to control their powers. Their father Erik had been a small child during the Salem Witch trials; he had been rounded up and watched as his parents were burned at the stake by humans and hunters.

He had a deep hatred for them which was why he started collecting people to his coven. He found the most powerful witches and wizards that he could and trained them to fight. He was at war with the Guild Hunters who lived all around the world. Erik had made a promise to kill every single hunter he saw and someday he knew that those with witch blood in their veins were the superior race and were destined to rule this world.

It was a silent secret war that most of the normal world had no clue about. Waged in dark back alleys, other realms, silent country sides, and secret fortresses. His father was fond of saying, “The only good Guild Hunter is a dead one.”

Pietro had been born with weak witch blood, he was a big disappointment to his father who tried everything he could to teach him how to become more powerful, to be a weapon in his army.

Lorna and Wanda were naturals; they had his abilities and could conjure up anything their minds thought off. They could deflect swords that were dipped in witch hazel poison, which was the only thing that could kill a witch. Wanda and Lorna had fought in his war but after a few hundred years of never ending battles they withdrew into quiet retirement. Wanda wanted to learn how to heal people and Lorna wanted to teach younger witches and wizards how to control their abilities. The problem with the war was that those born with witch blood were few and far between which meant that even one death, one loss of a witch made them vulnerable. Erik also had help from the vampire nests and werewolf packs. They all hated hunters but were still mistrustful of each other. It took a lot of time to manage everyone.

Pietro had fought alongside them even though his power was weaker; he had seen men and women die. He hoped never to take another human life.

How Pietro came to be a vampire was another story, one that he pushed out of his mind for now. He didn’t like to think about it. The hot water from the shower hit his back as he lathered up some soap and began to clean himself; he loved hot showers and would often take his time in them. It warmed his cold body and made him feel almost human again.

Later after he was done he walked back to his room just wearing a towel. He heard the slight chanting from Wanda’s room; she was attempting a complicated spell that required all of her concentration which was why she was in seclusion. Pietro hoped she would be finished soon he missed talking with her. He dressed in tight leather pants, boots, and a blue shirt that matched his ice blue eyes; he thought he would hit a club that was the hotspot for young people to go to on a Friday night.

Hopefully he could feed quickly then come home, though he wouldn’t say no to a dance or two, he loved to dance but never really found a partner who could keep up with him.

Lorna waved goodbye to him as he walked out the door of the huge old mansion that was now their home. She was stirring something in a big pot on the stove; it smelled awful, as she sipped coffee and read a book that was levitating in the air. Father had gone out of town on one of his missions and probably wouldn’t be back for a few months at least.

He almost tripped over one of Lorna’s stupid cats as he opened the front door. The white cat hissed at him and ran inside followed by two others, one grey and the other orange. He hissed back them and Lorna snorted her coffee as she laughed at him. Pietro ignored her, he had dignity after all.

The hot summer night was humid and it made his shirt cling to his body. The car he used wasn’t their most expensive one but still it was sleek and stylish an fast. Red of course because red was Wanda’s favorite color. He almost felt a electric charge in the air as he took off in the direction of the French Quarter in New Orleans. It almost felt like something exciting was going to happen.

*****

Remy had followed the leads on the victims and most of them originated from night clubs; it was typical for a vampire to stake out his prey in a crowded place, where he could lock onto a prey and entice them to go somewhere more private. It was funny though. All of the victims had been left alive; their memoires were hazy like all unwilling blood donors. That meant that his vampire was old enough to know how to hunt without a nest mate or there would more victims. It also meant he was smart enough not to leave a trail of dead bodies.

Remy had been going from club to club but not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he would spend a few hours in one before moving on to the next, it was a calculated risk since he might miss his target but the French Quarter was small enough that there weren’t too many clubs to check out. Now he was sitting in a booth in the back of one club watching the patrons dance on neon light dance floor. He drank a nice bourbon and savored the taste in his mouth.

Glowing red eyes behind dark sunglasses did another sweep over the crowd, Remy had never danced in a place like this, he was always hunting, always on the next move. He knew that one day this job would kill him and he was determined to make sure he didn’t have anyone left behind to mourn his death. He knew what that felt like and he would never want a loved one to feel that pain.

He took another sip and nearly choked on his drink, the alcohol burned his throat as Remy’s eyes landed on a man who just walked in the door.

He was beautiful.

There wasn’t any other word for it. Remy almost wondered if the man would know how hard Remy was staring. He was tall, if he and Remy were standing next to each other they would almost be the same height. Maybe Remy was an inch taller but then Remy was a tall fellow. The man had gorgeous pale skin and firm looking lips. Remy wondered how they would taste. He shook his head to get that thought out of it… but what was the harm in looking?

The man was wearing a pale blue shirt that matched the ice blue eyes that roamed over the dancers. The skintight leather pants nicely showed off his ass and strong legs. Yet the most arresting feature was his pale white hair. It shimmered in the neon lights, changing color with each rotation of the lights, red, blue, green, orange and back again. It caused people to turn and look at him as he made his way to the bar near where Remy was sitting.

“Whiskey.” The white haired man said in a clear eastern European accent. He slammed down some cash and was promptly served. He turned to look at the crowd as his drank slowly. Remy watched as the whiskey made its way down the man’s throat. He watched as the mans Adam’s apple bobbed. Remy hadn’t been with any one in almost two years. The last time he slept with someone he felt so empty that it had put him off sex. Now of all places he felt like a teenager having his first crush.

Remy leaned back and kept his eyes on the stranger. He saw how the man almost wanted to dance, his hips swayed slightly in time with the music. A fast moving song. Remy should ask him to dance so that he could hold those hips.

The man’s face was in profile but the angular features were pleasing and Remy really wanted to know his name. He flagged down the passing waitress.

*****

“The gentleman sends his regards.”

Pietro turned to the waitress who handed him a another glass of whiskey. He was confused but the slight tilt of her head pointed the direction of the gentleman. Pietro looked over and saw a dark booth with a man sitting in it. He was almost in shadows, but Pietro had very good night vision. He saw a tall strong looking man lounging with his arms outstretched on the back of the booth. He had beautiful brown hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. It fell into his eyes, and he was wearing sunglasses indoors. It made Pietro immediately dislike him. Who did that?

The man gave him a small nod when he saw Pietro was looking. He had a scruffy beard and was wearing a long brown duster overcoat. Probably a pervert or something Pietro thought, who like to hit on young men. Even though Pietro looked young, he was anything but. Even before he was a vampire he was part of the Magnus coven, and witches were almost immortal creatures like vampires.

He had come here looking for an easy meal, so maybe it was good to take was so clearly offered to him. It would be faster than looking for someone else. Pietro liked to do things fast and so instead of waiting until he finished his drink he walked over to the booth.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all Cherie.”

The man had a Cajun accent which told Pietro that he was a local. Up close Pietro notices just how handsome the man looked even with those stupid glasses. He smelled amazing some kind of French cologne. Pietro slide in next to the man but with enough space between them to not make it awkward.

He began to think of what to say to make this man trust him enough to follow him outside where he could find a darker place to feed. The thought of biting into the man’s neck was extremely pleasing. Pietro stared at the Cajuns throat; there was a blood vein that pulsed slightly almost begging him to bite into it. His fangs began to ache. He had to be calm and not give into a blood frenzy.

The man said something but Pietro had been too busy checking out his neck to hear.

“Excuse me?’

The man smirked and it made Pietro’s belly flip with excitement.

“I asked if you had a name or should I find a nickname for you?”

“No, I mean yes I have a name. Pietro Maximoff.”

“Pietro.” The man rolled his name on his tongue in his deep Cajun voice. Pietro almost shivered at the sexy way he said it. He had to focus, this want a time to be thinking about anything but getting this over with.

“Mine is Remy Lebeau.”

“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I just got back home. I’ve been away for a while.”

Pietro took a sip of his drink and he felt the man’s gaze on him. Yes. This would be an easy one.

“Listen I don’t want to waste time. How about you and I get out of here and find something more interesting to do than watch these people attempt to dance.”

Remy raised a brown eyebrow and smirked, “My you are fast moving aren’t you?”

“I like to do things quick.”

“Not all things I hope.”

Pietro blushed at the meaning behind those words. This was a dangerous man, he had to use him and drop him fast. After using his power on him, the man wouldn’t remember anything more than a hazy heavy make out session. Not that Pietro would let it get that far.

The man leaned over and his lips brushed against the shell of Pietro’s ear. “I’ve got a place near here if you want quickie. We can take our time there.”

Pietro shuddered at the intimacy, he was starting to get a bad feeling that maybe he should have been a little more patient to find someone who wasn’t such a smooth talker. Rather than push the man back and scowl at him like he wanted Pietro only said, “That would take too long. I have a car in the back of the parking lot.”

Remy leaned back and grinned, it was a dangerous smile and damn if Pietro didn’t feel a thrill upon seeing it.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Remy stalked Pietro as they walked into the dark parking lot. He enjoyed the way that Pietro’s ass moved in the tight pants. He usually bought his lovers more drinks or dinner before getting hot and heavy but the way Pietro suggested they go to his car was a very good invitation.

One he wasn’t going to pass up.

The air was heavy and hot and their footsteps echoed on the dark pavement. Low sounds of dulled music boomed out from the club they had just left. Remy almost felt like he was hunting, a nagging sensation was trying to tell him something but he ignored it already anticipating the taste of Pietro’s lips. Maybe he was just unsettled because he was back in New Orleans after avoiding the place for ten years.

The car was a bright red one, expensive but then again Pietro looked expensive, almost too handsome, and too eager. When Pietro unlocked the car and turned around Remy was already too close, the man’s eyes were the clearest blue Remy had ever seen. He didn’t wait for Pietro to say anything instead he pressed himself closer so that their bodies touched, and when Pietro didn’t push him away Remy kissed him. At the first taste of whisky laced lips Remy groaned and deepened his kiss. At first Pietro didn’t move almost as if he was in shock but then Remy felt long pale fingers combing through his brown hair.

Pietro returned the kiss, pulling Remy harder against him so that they were plastered to the side of the car. Remy thought Pietro’s lips felt cold, but when he kept kissing them they warmed up and now he felt Pietro’s mouth open, Remy dove his tongue into the man's mouth, eliciting a soft moan. It was sexy and hot and made Remy near lose his damn mind.

How long they kissed for? Remy couldn’t say.

He could only say how wonderful it felt to kiss Pietro; how he loved the way that Pietro clutched his hair. How thrilling it was when he ground his erection against Pietro’s body only to find that Pietro was hard too. The excitement was like an electric charge in the air and Remy hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. He pulled back just enough to look at Pietro again.

The white haired man had his eyes closed, and they opened slowly as if he wasn’t sure if this was a dream or reality, the blue color was like a sparkling jewel, it glittered in the meager streetlight. Remy was struck by just how handsome he was yet again. He traced the side of Pietro’s cheek with his gloved hand.

“Sorry… I couldn’t wait.”

His voice sounded husky even to him and Pietro only gave him s small smirk before saying, “Looks like I’m not the only one who likes things fast.”

Remy chuckled and moved back a little giving Pietro room to open the door and slide into the backseat. Remy went in after him and closed the door. The heavy thud of it closing was loud in his ears and he tried to remember if he had a condom in his coat somewhere. He wasn’t sure how far things would get but he wanted to be prepared. He turned back to see Pietro watching him from the darkness of the car.

*****

Pietro watched as the Cajun patted a few pockets of his coat and pulled out a condom which he set on next to him on the seat. _My this man is prepared_ , Pietro chuckled inside, if only this really was a quickie he probably would have enjoyed it. However there were other pressing matters. His hunger had been growing all night, and in the club he had been surrounding by pulsing blood veins and beating hearts. They called out to him and it had taken every ounce of his control to not answer that call. As a vampire he was always trying to maintain control over his emotions, and his blood lust. Yet for some reason this man was willing to come with him and was all over him. He felt flattered that this man had kissed him but he learned a long time ago that getting attached emotionally to his food wasn’t a good idea.

When Remy looked back over at him Pietro slide over until his thigh pressed against the Cajun’s. He watched the man’s throat as it swallowed and the smell of the man’s lust was thick in the air. Pietro closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of cologne, lust, bourbon, and cigarettes. Just under it was the slight smell of that familiar coppery tang of blood. Pietro leaned in and this time he was the one who pressed the Cajun back, against the plush leather seat, Pietro kissed him with enthusiasm before moving to nip at the lobe of his ear, he knew that he shouldn’t play with his food but he was really enjoying it, he enjoyed the heavy harsh breathes of the mysterious man beneath him. He enjoyed the way the man’s heart began to thunder in his chest and the soft spoken French words were let out unbidden.

Pietro licked the man’s neck, just under his ear and past the stubble of beard that grazed his own smooth shaven cheek. It was a rough texture and so Pietro did it again, enjoying the feel of the slight beard as it scraped roughly along his cheek. His tongue tasting the sweat damp skin as his fangs ached to pierce it.

Most of the time Pietro’s fangs looked like sharp canines when he wasn’t hungry, but when he was ready to feed they would elongate and slide out from his gums. Needle sharp and deadly he could feel them already pushing against his lips.

A sudden movement as the Cajun moved Pietro onto his lap so that the vampire was sitting with his chest to the Cajun’s. Their bodies pressed tightly as the Cajun's hot breath shuddered against Pietro’s own neck. The sunglasses didn’t hinder the man as he began to plant small feathery kisses along Pietro’s collar bone, one hand slowly unbuttoning the vampire’s blue shirt while the Cajuns other hand grabbed his ass and squeezed roughly. Pushing Pietro closer until their erections touched and the Cajun cursed as he began to move under him.

Remy rutted against Pietro with their pants still on and Pietro felt hot, which was unusual, since he was usually so cold. Remy’s coat had been pushed to the side so Pietro’s knees could sit comfortably on either side of  Remy’s hips, “Pietro…” the Cajun’s voice groaned out, “Fuck you are hot.”

Pietro felt another blush upon his cheeks, in all the years of his long life he had been with only a few partners. Crystal was an elemental witch, Clint had been a supernatural assassin, and Rictor… Rictor had been beautiful… he was wizard who could make the very earth move. He had wanted more with Pietro but Pietro refused him like all the others, he knew that in the end his vampire nature would end up draining the life and blood out of his lovers so he let them go. Watching Rictor fall in love with Shatterstar, another wizard, broke something inside Pietro and he hadn’t slept with anyone since. That was almost twenty years ago. Lorna and Wanda had helped him get though it but heartbreak was always hard.

Now he in a car whose windows were fogging up from Remy’s breaths. This was the sexiest thing he had ever done and he wasn’t even naked yet. By now Remy had unbuttoned Pietro’s blue shirt and was moving his gloved hand over Pietro’s bare chest. Remy was so deep in lust that he hadn’t even noticed that Pietro had moved downward to just above where his jugular was located and was licking the same spot on his neck over and over again, making the bite point wet with his saliva.

A vampire’s saliva had numbing properties; this was so the injection of the fangs didn’t hurt the donor too much. Of course Pietro could just bite him but he didn’t want Remy to hurt. Once he bit him he could use his strength to hold him down long enough for Pietro to get his fill and then he would use the hypnotic power in his gaze to make Remy think all they did was make out. After a few days the bite mark would fade thanks to the fact that Pietro was always careful not to rip the skin any more than was necessary.

Now he could feel Remy’s hold on his ass grow tighter as he continued to move under him, the rocking motion stimulating sex. Finally Pietro pulled back his lips from his teeth uncovering his fangs and bit deeply into Remy’s neck. The slide of Pietro’s teeth into warm flesh nearly made his eyes roll into the back of his head and at the first hot rush of the red liquid filling his mouth Pietro let out a long needy moan.

Remy’s blood tasted like heaven, it was better than any other human he had bit in forever. He sucked harder, buried his fangs deeper, he could feel the edge of his hunger start to ebb away as he filled his belly with the hot blood. Pietro could feel himself clutching Remy closer. His nails digging through the coat to feel… feel… something hard… and sharp. His white eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he felt the edge of something that felt like a long piece of wood or a stake… and then he began to realize that Remy was no longer rubbing against him.

Remy was trying to push him off and Pietro couldn’t have that he needed more blood. He made the hard choice of removing his bloody fangs from Remy’s neck and turning to face the Cajun.

He ripped off the stupid sunglasses; he was ready to say something along the lines of, “You will stay calm. You will not move. Everything is fine.” Instead when he saw Remy’s black and red eyes what came out of his mouth was, “Oh fuck.”

*****

Remy couldn’t believe how fast everything was moving, he had a sexy man on his lap and was grinding against him, he was lost in the sensation when Pietro bit his neck that he almost didn’t notice how deeply he pressed his teeth against his skin, but when the flooding of euphoric feeling began to move though his body and Pietro began sucking against him hard his mind snapped back to reality and he realized that Pietro was a vampire, probably the one he had been looking for earlier.

He pushed hard trying to get the vampire off of his neck but Pietro held him closer, using his supernatural strength to hold him. Just as Remy was about to punch Pietro on the side of his head in the hope it would daze the vampire long for Remy to get loose he felt Pietro move, fast, and the next thing he knew his glasses were ripped off and he saw bloody fangs bared at him.

Bloodstained lips said the words, “oh fuck.” Then at a very quick pace Remy found himself shoved out of the car and rolling on the pavement. He got up quickly but not quick enough to stop the vampire from starting the car and blazing past him.

He wanted to be sick, he was just making out with a monster, but right now all he could think about was hunting the son of a bitch down. He ran to where his motorcycle was parked and jumped on not bothering with a helmet. He tore out of the parking lot and turned in the direction he saw the Pietro- no not Pietro, the vampire leave.

It was too late. The vampire was gone and Remy had no clue where. He searched the city for a while but he didn’t see the car anywhere. Pietro must have broken the speed limit to get away from him. After a few more pointless hours of searching the daylight began to shine as the sun began to rise and Remy knew he had lost. He was so angry at himself for falling for the vampire. He should have realized it but he hadn’t been using his head to think tonight. When he arrived back in his motel room he looked at the old sagging bed, it was disgusting but the room was cheap. He took off his coat and shirt, and only wearing his jeans he sat on the edge of the bed replaying the night in his head. The way that Pietro looked at him, the way the man’s lips tasted. The sharp witted replies and the way that it felt when Pietro’s fangs dug into his skin. He shuddered, pushing away the rich brown hair that had fallen into hi seyes as he pulled out a cigarette lighting it up; taking long drags and trying to forget how sexy and good it felt to have Pietro bite him.

He knew some people were addicted to a vampire’s bite but he had never been. He had been bitten a few times but this time was different. He took another drag on his cigarette and let out the smoke quickly as his fingers touched the two small bite holes that were on the side of his neck. He almost got hard again at the memory of it. Then suddenly he was disgusted with himself. How could he? How could he let a vampire seduce him like that? How could he let a vampire bite him? And most of all how could he let a vampire walk free?

The remembrance of his father’s death had Remy rushing to the bathroom to dry heave in the sink; he wanted to throw up at the thought of betraying his father by letting a filthy vampire use him as a blood bag. He was sick. He was disgusting to let even one moment of that encounter with the vampire feel good. He had to remember that monsters like that were what killed his father and that they didn’t deserve anything but a stake to the heart.

*****

When Pietro returned home after ditching the hunter he was relieved to find that Wanda was still working in her room and Lorna was gone. The cats hissed at him when he walked past their favorite sleeping spot on the kitchen counter and he ignored them. Spying a note taped to the fridge from Lorna he read it and discovered that she had left to see a young witch who had just come into her powers. The girl’s mother had contacted Lorna and needed help. This was good because now Pietro didn’t have to explain his appearance to his little sister. What would she say if she saw Pietro’s kiss swollen lips? His messed up shirt? Or the faint color in his cheeks every time he remembered how the Hunter felt beneath him.

Pietro opened the fridge since he hadn’t gotten full earlier and looked at the blood bags without enthusiasm. He pulled one out and bit into the bag sucking out the blood from a small hole he had made. The red substance sliding down his throat was grosser than usual. How could he ever stomach this stuff again after he had tasted Remy’s blood? In his frustration he threw the bag away, not finishing it. Pietro was still hungry but he could lie low for a few days before hunting again. He walked wearily to his bed and flopped down on it. Pietro tried to sleep but his mind was on his earlier encounter, he groaned in defeat as the image of the man’s red eyes came up in his mind again, Pietro could see the want in them before he pushed the hunter out of the car. The best blood he ever tasted belonged to the most dangerous person, one who would gladly kill Pietro and his sisters.

He had to forget him but still... what could it hurt to dream? So Pietro gave in letting the nights encounter replay in his head, his tongue running over sharp fangs trying to taste the blood again, until dawn crept up on him and he fell into a deathless sleep.

*****

The next few nights Remy found himself staking out the bars and clubs but no sign of the vampire. On the third night he saw a telltale flash of white hair as he was passing a bar with a large window. He looked back inside and saw Pietro sitting at a bar with an older man practically drooling on him. Pietro looked bored yet still as breathtaking as Remy remembered. He felt a spike of jealousy he watched as Pietro turn his attention to the man, exchanging words, then after a few moments Pietro leaned over whispering in the older man's ear and the man’s grin turned lecherous.

Remy had to ignore the feeling of wanting to punch the man right in the teeth. Instead he retreated from the window and found a place to watch the door. At a distance he followed the vampire and his victim out to the dark alley between the bar and the next building which was closed for the night. Remy stalked carefully not wanting to scare his prey. He watched as the vampire used his ability to make the man stand still and Remy felt his neck heat as Pietro’s fangs came out as he was about to bite the man, remembering the other night.

Remy then tried to get closer so that he could catch Pietro as he was feeding, a feeding vampire was a distracted one, yet he must have made some small noise to alert Pietro to his presence or maybe it was just the vampire’s instincts because suddenly Pietro’s head drew back before biting the man. He peered into the dark alley looking for something. Only the stupid vampire would keep feeding if he sensed that something was wrong and Pietro wasn’t stupid. Remy wondered if Pietro even thought of him or was Remy just another donor like the man who stood transfixed staring at the brick wall of the alley.

Remy silently cursed as he saw that Pietro was leaving and moving away from Remy’s side of the alleyway to the far end. Remy had hoped that Pietro would come his way but now he had to follow him. Carefully. Otherwise the quick creature would leave him behind again. Remy wanted to trail him to his nest so that he could be sure that any other vampires he found were killed as well. He moved from his hiding spot and passed the old man who would soon awake from his trance without knowing why he was there exactly.

He looked for Pietro and saw him getting into another car, not red, this time it was black. Remy was prepared this time since he had his bike close by he ran to it and jumped on revving the engine and keeping an eye on the car as it moved into traffic.

The French quarter was small so it was easy to catch up with the monster who had tried to kill him. _It must have all been a trick from the beginning,_ Remy thought, _the vamp leading him to the car, pretending to like him, just to get Remy under his nasty fangs._

The anger Remy felt at himself for kissing a bloodsucker turned into a feral rage at hunting down the bastard just so he could kill him. He revved his bike loudly and hit the gas so that he could gain more speed, he found the car driving carefully through the streets, not wanting to draw attention to itself but when Remy got closer the vampire must have seen him in the mirror because the car sped up and cut through a red light that was ahead. Remy swerved though traffic, his coat billowing behind him as he sped up, keeping the car in his sights.

Pietro must have realized that Remy wasn’t going to stop chasing him because he took a turn that left the city and headed out to the roads that led to the bayou. Remy grinned, if that leech thought that Remy would get lost in the swamp then he had another thing coming. Remy knew the swampy grounds like the back of his hand. He knew which areas were firm enough to walk on and which weren’t. He knew all the trails, and rivers that made up the infamous Louisiana landmark and it was his best hunting ground. Now the Hunter chased his prey grinning as he anticipated having the vampire at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only starting to heat up for these two and the next chapter is on its way. Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!”

Pietro chanted as he ditched his car on the side of the road that led to the swamp. In the night the Hunter should be hindered by the lack of lights while Pietro could see with no problem. He ran as the sound of the hunter’s motorcycle filled the air.

A few nights ago he had gotten lucky and managed to lose the Hunter but it seems like Remy had been waiting for him. If only he had fed better then Pietro wouldn’t have been out again tonight looking for another meal.

Most hunters wouldn’t chase if they couldn’t catch his car, but this one had a bike and had followed him way too fast for Pietro’s liking. So now Pietro ran through a mud filled swamp messing up his expensive clothes all because he was too stupid to check and see if the man he was necking in the back seat of his sister’s car had been a Hunter.

Pietro was pissed, the best blood he ever tasted and it belonged to a hunter.

One with red eyes.

That kind of Hunter was the rarest of all, they had a genetic mutation to be able to resist a vampire’s gaze and were also the top of the line monster hunters. He wasn’t sure how well that kind of hunter could see in the dark but he hoped the swamp would give him an advantage.

His fast fleeted footsteps flew over marshy ground and he found the perfect hiding spot up an old gnarled tree. He climbed quickly using his sharp nails to give him a better hold. Pietro hid against the tree trunk in a high branch as the hunter passed below him.

Remy was good.

And fast.

Another few seconds and Pietro would have been caught.

The vampire began counting minutes. He always waited at least ten minutes before moving until then he would stay completely still. While the Hunter thought Pietro was ahead he would wait and if the hunter came back in ten minutes then he would drop down and take care of him but if not then it meant that Remy was still chasing a ghost and Pietro would be on his way out of this dirty marshy swamp.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit Pietro’s arm and he was shocked to see a silver tipped arrow sticking out of it. He grimaced in pain as the silver began to burn him, and he quickly ripped out the arrow.

Pietro heard a whistling sound and dodged to the side before another arrow could hit him in the head. He dropped to the ground and using his night vision he saw that Remy hadn’t gone far and was reloading a small crossbow to hit Pietro with another one. Remy apparently could see very well in the dark and his red eyes glowed with an unholy light as he leveled the crossbow, his lips turned up in a small sneer as he pressed the trigger but Pietro was fast, faster than the arrow and he raced towards Remy and dodged the arrow that moved past him so slowly that he could almost reach out and touch it to see if it was moving at all.

The arrow hit the tree where Pietro had been hiding but by then he had already reached the Hunter and punched him in the guts. Remy doubled over in pain but used his right leg to sweep under Pietro’s legs, hitting his ankles and knocking him over so that he fell flat on his back.

The hunter pounced on him and began to hit hard with punches that could break a man’s jaw. Remy’s body covered Pietro’s and the heavy weight should have forced any air out of his lungs but Pietro was a vampire and didn’t need to breath. Instead he began to block the punches and then using his speed managing to wrestle with Remy the two of them rolling over one another trying to pin the other one down. The wet muddy ground ensured that within a few moments both men were thoroughly covered in mud.

Pietro managed to get the upper hand and pinned down Remy, locking his legs in with the hunters so that they wouldn’t move and holding both hands down on either side of the hunter’s head. Pietro sharp claw like nails digging into Remy’s wrists pushing them deep into the mud. Remy breathed harshly and glared up at Pietro, his red on black eyes looked at him with pure disgust and hatred. That look hit harder than any punch since the last time they had been this close they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Pietro bared his fangs at the hunter who didn’t even have the decency to look afraid.

“Why did you follow me? Wasn’t it enough that I spared your life once? Or did you need something else?”

Pietro’s eyes lingered on Remy’s neck at the spot where he had bit him. _Some people became addicted to a vampire’s bite, maybe Remy was one of them?_

Remy cursed at Pietro then said, “I only followed you to kill you. You didn’t spare my life; admit that you lured me out there to feed!”

His hard angry words made Pietro look back at him.

Gods, Remy was gorgeous, more so than in the car the other night. His brown hair was tousled like he had just woken up from a good sleep and his eyes burned into Pietro’s soul. The hunter’s strong jaw line was covered in stubble and Pietro wanted to rub his face against it again. Remy’s lips were full but twisted in an angry snarl. The hunter was beautiful, deadly, and dangerous. He looked so feral and it sent a shiver down Pietro’s spine. At that exact moment the vampire wanted the hunter more than anything else in the world. He wanted to sink his fangs into warm flesh and have the hunter hold him tight. Pietro licked one of his fangs as he continued to stare at the pulsing vein.

“Stop looking at my neck leech. The kitchen is closed.”

“I can’t help it; you ruined my dinner the other night and tonight. So yes, I do admit that I lured you out to take a small bite, however if I knew what you were I wouldn’t have. Hunter you aren’t worth the trouble. Now I know I can’t make you forget me, red eyed as you are, and you’ll probably keep coming after me so I have to kill you. No hard feelings though, you were a good kisser.”

Pietro tried to sound like killing the hunter wouldn’t matter but it did. It did matter, very much, however the safety of his life and his family was more important. Yet when Remy heard the words rather than plead for his life or look scared his face broke into a smile. This confused Pietro who was about to question it but then he felt his body stiffen. Slowly he felt paralyzed and when he tried to move he only succeeded in falling over sideways off of Remy.

The hunter got up and looked down on the vampire with satisfaction before saying, “I knew that if I kept you talking long enough then the poison would work. Don’t worry it’s only liquid silver nitrate and paralyzing venom that I harvested from a giant snake monster a few years back. Potent stuff, it really is the only thing that can knock a vampire out.”

“You- You fucking- ooffff!”

Remy kicked Pietro in the guts, “Now now don’t worry, you won’t wake up to any more pain Chere… or anything at all.”

Pietro wanted to rip the hunter’s throat out and bathe in his blood, he wanted to kill the man but all he could do was watch as the black began to encroach on his sight and the last thing he saw was the red glow of Remy’s eyes then the light faded and the world slowly went black casting him into darkness as he tried to cry out.

*****

Remy liked the way Pietro looked right at this moment, the vampire looked positively filthy, covered in mud with his clothes all messed up, he looked like Remy had just fucked him into the ground. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of doing that, he could imagine the way Pietro would move and the words he would say.

_Stop thinking about that! You are disgusting! Just do what needs to be done so you can move on from this place and go back to hunting monsters._

He pulled out a machete from his coat, he had lots of weapons but whenever possible he liked to use the machete to kill. It reminded him of what happened. Silver was the only way to hurt a vampire, a wooden stake would only make a vampire mad so if you wanted to stake them a silver stake would be best, or silver tipped if you were trying to save a little money on weapons.

He held the machete above Pietro’s neck and hesitated, he didn’t know why, he took another minute to adjust the vampire, to make the kill cleaner he told himself as he fixed Pietro’s head. His fingers grazing through white silvery hair caked in mud. He tried again to make the final blow but found himself stopping again remembering how Pietro held him that night. The small smile on his lips when he moved closer to Remy in the car, the way their legs brushed against each other as Pietro leaned in to kiss Remy.

Remy shuddered lowering his blade.

_DAMN IT!_

He gave the vampire another kick, angry at him for bringing up these feelings in Remy.

Rather than try again or examine his feelings Remy just put his weapon away and picked up the sleeping vampire bridal style, carrying him out of the swamp. He reached the main road and dumped the filthy vampire onto the back seat of the car. He then hid his bike off the road so that way it wouldn’t be stolen, intending to come back for it the next day. He got into the car and thankfully he was relieved it was a newer model with an on board GPS system so that meant Remy was able to pull up the vampires address. So many of the older vampires never realized that this technology could be used against them.

Remy started the car and checked on Pietro who lay as still as death. Satisfied that the vampire wasn’t waking up he drove off into the night.

*****

_It was dark._

_Very dark._

_Pietro remembered hiding with his sisters as a young child when his father was gone away on another one of his war missions. Erik always left them alone, so they could practice their witchcraft and Pietro had often taken care of his sisters, especially Lorna who was a few years younger than he and Wanda. He had grabbed them and hidden in the secret room under the living room floor watching though the floor boards as a group of hunters managed to get past the warding spells his father had left to protect them. Pietro hugged Wanda close, her curly brown hair tickling his face and he didn’t know if it was him or her that was shaking in fear. He gripped Lorna as close as he could to his body without hurting her. When the green haired little witch let out a small gasp as one of the hunters stepped too heavily over their heads Pietro had to hold her mouth shut with one hand. The fear he felt as the hunters footsteps paused above them made his heart beat so fast that he thought it would stop._

_Low voices, “Come out little witches, we won’t hurt you… we just want to talk to you and your father… come out you are safe.”_

_The words were meant to comfort them but it only made Pietro more afraid, and just when he thought they had been found out a loud crashing sound and screams were heard. Soon after the fighting stopped and the bodies that fell above their head stopped trying to move, blood began to fall._

_Dripping down through the cracks in the floorboards to splatter the three children._

_Red streaked green and brown hair and Pietro face, yet still the young children didn’t move, he heard more sounds outside the house but still Pietro didn’t move and he didn’t let go of his sisters. The blood flowed faster now he shielded the girls with his body and felt the sticky substance drip onto his head and down his neck and back. After what felt like hours he heard the sound of familiar boots. His father. Still he waited and he didn’t let Wanda or Lorna run to climb the small ladder to unlock the small square door._

_The tense silence filled the air and then the metal lock on the door began to rattle slightly and then slide open on its own. The three siblings tried to look past the light that shown down, blinding them. The tall dark figure then said, ‘Come out children.”_

_Lorna broke free from Pietro’s arms racing up the ladder and into her fathers. Erik clutched the green haired child to his chest and comforted her. Wanda was a bit slower but when she reached him he also hugged her tight. Pietro was the last to get out of the cellar but he didn’t run to Erik and didn’t hug him. Erik’s eyes were misted over as he hugged his daughters and not for the first time Pietro felt like an outsider. He closed the trap door and Erik looked at him._

_“Clean your face boy then come back in. We are packing to leave.”_

_Erik’s cold tone made sure that Pietro didn’t question where the family was moving to this time. Pietro nodded and went out of the small house that they were living in on the edge of the woods. He kept his eyes to the ground and saw the floorboards were soaked in blood. When he went outside he found the pile of dead bodies stacked neatly by the house, the hunters, he could smell kerosene and knew that soon the fire wouldn’t leave any trace. He went to the water pump and threw all of his energy into it moving the handle up and down until the trickle of water became a flow and he fill the wooden water bucket._

_He looked down into his reflection in the bucket and saw that his face and hair were covered in blood. His old fashioned white shirt was stained with the stuff. Pietro shook as finally the stress of the night caught up with him and he cried, he cried for a few moments, he knew that he shouldn’t take long so he cleaned his face and went inside to help his father pack and move to yet another home._

*****

Remy whistled when he saw the large mansion that the vampire lived in, it was on some of the most expensive property in Louisiana and was very secluded and private so that there were no longer homes nearby. He had taken a can of gasoline from the hidden compartment in his motorcycle so that when he was done killing the nesting vampires he could burn the place down.

Witches had covens, werewolves had packs, and vampires had nests. Most vampires didn’t really live on their own unless they had to. The younger ones needed help hunting since the blood lust usually made them easy targets for hunters. So the older vampires in the nest would teach them. The older the vampire the more power they had and as such the nest was always ruled by the oldest vampire.

When Remy was younger he used to go in silver bullet filled guns blazing, he would shoot and stab any vampire who rushed him. But he grew older and smarter over the years, the old fire was still there but the recklessness had toned down a bit. Now he would wait until sunrise and the vampires slept, then he would burn them down. Remy used his head more than his heart these days.

He parked the car off to the side and waited, since this car belonged to them any vampire who saw it wouldn’t question why it was here and the heavily tinted windows would keep any from getting a good look at him and realizing that it wasn’t Pietro. He wondered how old Pietro was and if he was a newer vamp or an older one. Remy couldn’t keep his thoughts off of the vampire and so now he gave in and turned around wrapping his arms around the driver’s seat headrest as he looked in the back seat to check on the sleeping vampire.

Even under all the mud Pietro was pale, he looked pretty and delicate yet there was a hardness to him that Remy liked a lot. He lit up a cigarette and cracked open the window letting the smoke rise out of the car as he continued staring at Pietro. He just watched for a while smoking and trying to make himself harder so that when the time came to kill the monster who was lying there then this time Remy wouldn’t hesitate. As he watched Remy saw Pietro’s eyes prick at the corners with small droplets of blood.

Vampires cried blood.

Remy watched as a single bloody tear streaked down Pietro’s cheek. _What was he dreaming about? What made him cry?_ Remy wanted to know but then he was disturbed by how much he wanted to hold the vampire in his arms and wipe away his tears.

He heard a sound and looked outside the window, three cats were meowing at the front door, it opened briefly and a brown haired woman stood there letting them in before calling back into the house, “Lorna! You need to get a damn cat door or something!”

A second woman’s voice replied and in the quiet night Remy heard, “The last place we had a cat door a chupacabra followed them home and bit Pietro. He still brings it up.”

“Where is Pietro anyways?”

The door closed as the woman turned to go back inside and Remy was relieved that no one had come out to investigate the car. He wondered who the women were, maybe other vampires maybe even nest mates for Pietro. Remy couldn’t deny that he was jealous at the thought that Pietro belonged to someone else or had another lover. He turned around to check on Pietro only to come face to face with him. Their noses almost touched. Blue eyes glowed silver with rage. The vampire was awake and pissed off, but the last thing Remy thought, before Pietro used his hand to grip his head and slam it hard into the side of the car door frame that he blacked out, was how much he wanted to kiss Pietro again.

*****

It was almost sunrise and Pietro had awakened to the sound of screeching cats and Wanda’s voice and then he knocked out the hunter. He slunk back into the seat as Remy lay sprawled in the driver’s seat unconscious and Pietro put his hands up to his face pressing them into his skin hard to try and control his blood lust, his nails dug into his cheeks trying to make him think of anything but biting into the warm hunter’s skin. The drug that ran through his system probably should have kept him out longer but Pietro wasn’t an ordinary vampire he also had witch blood before he made the change.

Now he had a problem, the hunter had tracked them down and there was no way he could let the man go alive not with the knowledge in his head. Erik would say to kill him without hesitation but Pietro didn’t want to kill, not anymore. The memory of his childhood was too fresh and he remembered just why he never tried to kill anyone unless it was necessary. He racked his mind trying to come up with another solution and it hit him, he could have one of his sisters make a ‘forget me’ potion, it would take a few days to make but if he could do it then he could give it to the hunter and that way the family’s whereabouts would be safe and Pietro wouldn’t have to kill Remy.

The only issue now was he had to keep the hunter chained up for a few days and he really didn’t want anyone else to know. He had to sneak Remy into his room and from there he could keep a close eye on him. Pietro’s room was sound proofed so his sisters wouldn’t hear anything and since it was located in the cellar no one would accidentally walk in and find the hunter. Now Pietro took a deep breath and released it; Pietro didn’t have to breathe but sometimes he did it to make himself feel more human.

He looked down at himself and groaned he was filthy, covered in mud, so was the Remy. Pietro glared at the hunter who had become a giant pain in the ass. The faster he finished this the better then he could go back to his old life where there were no confusingly sexy hunters around.

If he was at his full strength then Pietro could have carried Remy easy but since he had been feeding poorly and lost a lot of blood in the swamp he could barely lift the heavily built man. So instead the vampire chose to drag the hunter by his feet out of the car and across the grassy grounds to the back door entrance that led into the kitchen and was closer to his bedroom door. If he “accidentally” hit Remy’s head against a few rocks that were underfoot well then Pietro just hoped that would give the hunter amnesia, but knowing his luck it probably wouldn’t.

He cracked open the back door and looked around but there was no one in the kitchen so he quickly pulled the hunter inside not being careful enough to stop the hunters head from hitting the side of the door frame. Pietro pulled him across the clean kitchen floor and leaving a streak of mud behind him on the shiny white tiled floor.

He managed to open the door to the cellar and was about to go down the stairs when Pietro heard the sound of his sisters talking as they made their way down the hall to the kitchen and in his panic Pietro shoved the hunter though the door and slammed it shut, he winced when he heard the thumping sounds as Remy’s body hit the stairs multiple times on the way down before finally one loud crash signaled that he had stopped at the bottom.

Pietro wondered if the hunter was dead.

“Pietro! There you are did you want to watch a-” Wanda’s voice faltered when she took him in. He knew what he looked like and from Wanda’s and Lorna’s expressions they were dying to ask what happened. Pietro stepped away from his door and smoothed his brown streaked white hair away from his face while trying hard to look like he hadn’t just come from a mud wrestling contest.

Lorna had to bit her inner to cheek to stop from laughing and Wanda was trying hard not to laugh either. Pietro glared at them and then a second later both sisters couldn’t stop themselves they burst out. Wanda was holding her side as she gasped her laughing only made Lorna shriek harder and they tried not to fall over from the hilarious sight of their brother. Pietro gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes at his sister’s immaturity.

“No but thank you for the invitation Wanda, as you both can see I need to shower and then I’m headed to bed. I’m quite tired-”

“I bet you are!!!” Lorna shrieked as her laughter rose up again and Wanda held on to the counter.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Pietro didn’t think this was that funny. He crossed his arms.

Wanda reached into a kitchen drawer near her pulling out something small and threw at Pietro who caught it in the air while saying, “If you use my car at least make sure you don’t leave anything in it.”

Pietro had looked down at the object and saw that it was the condom that Remy had pulled out the other night but never used, he blushed a deep red. Then Lorna finally fell down rolling on the floor laughing as Wanda tried but failed to stop laughing. Pietro knew his sisters were only having a little fun espically since he constantly made remarks about their own love lives whenever they were dating someone new, but right now he just wanted to sleep so he didn’t say anything as he began to walk to the stairs that led to the upper rooms and the bathroom.

“Hey!” Lorna cried out finally stopping her laughing as Wanda drank some water to calm down, “Did you cover my car in mud too?!”

Pietro smirked but Lorna didn’t see it because he was already halfway up the stairs with his back to them.

“Oh sorry Lorna, my date was rather rough tonight and I didn’t have time to clean up. I can’t now since the sun is almost up. Wouldn’t want to get burned to a crisp.”

He looked back down at them glad to see that they had stopped up and Lorna was slowly going into her pissed off witch mode, “Have fun cleaning if you want or you can wait until tonight and I can take care of it.”

With that last parting shot Pietro raced to the bathroom while hearing Lorna complain to Wanda, “If I leave it to tonight then it will get all dry and I’ll never get it all out!”

Wanda sighed and said, ‘I guess we deserved that, come on I’ll help you clean.”

Lorna grumbled but followed her sister. Pietro loved them even when all got on each other’s nerves, he go into the shower and let the hot water warm him up, the dirt that was caked on him slid off his body and he watched the muddy water swirl down the drain. He wanted to stay there and not face the hunter again but eventually he felt the drowsiness that signaled the coming of the sun creep over his body.

He needed to hurry.

He got out and grabbed a towel from the rack wrapping it around his hips then he went back to the kitchen to find Lorna and Wanda both muddy and shooting him dirty looks as they mopped the messy kitchen floor. He smiled and yawned at them before going to his room. Shutting the door behind him he locked it and looked down the landing at the unconscious hunter who lay at the bottom of the steps.

Just what had Pietro gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* This was supposed to be a one-shot, a one-shot! Only one or two chapters, but now i have to go write more chapters for these two idiots. I love them so much. *Cries over my keyboard*
> 
> lol, next chapter will feature some sexy times. You are warned. haha. if you like it leave a comment or kudo!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Remy felt groggy. The punch from the vampire had rattled his brains around a bit and his first thought was disbelief that he was alive. He groaned feeling his head swim as he tried to organize his thoughts. He remembered Pietro’s fists very well but anything after that was a blur. He swallowed, his throat dry, and felt a cloth in his mouth, tied around his head, he was gagged, and when he tried to move he realized that he was tied to a wooden chair. He slowly opened his eyes his head pounding and then closed them again. He opened once more and tried not to let the panic settle in. The room? Chamber? Cell? Where ever he was being kept was pitch black and he couldn’t see anything even with his heightened vision. He felt cold and wondered if he was underground.

The feel of ropes around his bare chest made him aware that he was in fact almost completely naked and only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Remy could feel himself start to get more upset as he tried now to get free. He grunted around his gag trying to twist his hands out of the tightly tied ropes. Holy hell his head felt like someone had hit it with a bat several times though he wondered why his whole body felt like he had been hit by a truck and then thrown down the stairs. He tried moving the chair by hopping while still sitting but he was tied down good and his feet couldn’t give him the leverage he needed. His muffled yell was louder now as he tried to think of another way to get free then he heard a voice from the darkness.

“Oh will you shut UP?!”

Something firm yet soft smacked him in the face and then a small beside lamp flared and the face of the vampire came into view. It looked haunting because of the way that the shadows played on his features. The low light gave an orange glow to the room and tired blue eyes were focused on him. Remy looked down on the ground below him and saw that Pietro had thrown one of his pillows at him. When he glanced back at the vampire Pietro was rubbing his face and sitting up on the bed. He was only wearing a pair of blue sleeping pajama pants that had white lighting designs on it and nothing else. Remy’s didn’t mean too, but his stared at the pale well formed chest and his eyes trailed lower to the line of white hair that disappeared below the pants that were worn low on sharp hips. His eyes flashed back to the vampire’s who hadn’t noticed Remy checking him out. Instead the vamp looked tired; it must still be day time. Vampires were stronger at night, though they could still move about in the day if they needed to.

Remy tried talking through the gag and Pietro looked over at him annoyed. Remy tried to talk slowly to get the words out but it was very hard to make out what he was saying so Pietro rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He walked over to Remy and pulled down the gag. It was sticky from Remy’s saliva as he worked his jaw to loosen it while glaring at Pietro who didn’t looked at all impressed by Remy’s death stare. One white eyebrow rose up as Pietro crossed his arms and waited for the hunter to speak.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Hmmm who says I’m not going to?” said a sarcastic European accent.

“That doesn’t answer my question; you had a chance to kill me in the car. If I hadn’t gotten the better of you then you would have killed me back in the swamp too.”

“Well then why didn’t you kill me in the swamp?”

“… That- that isn’t the question here.”

“I think it is because you had lots of time to kill me but instead you dragged my body back home to do what exactly? Kill my family and then me? Did you want me to watch? Or were you just going to stake me out in the sun?”

Remy didn’t give anything away but Pietro saw the hate in his eyes and knew he was right about one of the things. The hate in those glowing red eyes caused a shiver to run down Pietro’s spine. He was afraid, the last time he was this close to a hunter it was… bad. Pietro had been a young man, still a witch blood and not yet a vampire. He remembered being hunted and taken down and then blood, and pain, and so much blood. He could almost hear his own screams again as the hunter carved into him, pushing those thoughts back as Remy spoke up. Pietro liked Remy’s voice, the gravely Cajun accent was so sexy and he wanted to hear it whispering his name. The confusion of emotions he felt about Remy was enough to make any person crazy.

“What are you going to do? Not kill me because you had that chance, are you going to keep me as your prisoner? Try to get information out of me about the Guild? Just know that if you are then you better kill me now because I won’t stop until I’m free and when I do that I’m going to stake you with silver.” If Remy’s red eyes could shoot laser beams then Pietro would not doubt that he would be dead.

“Why do you hate me so much? I’ve never hunted you or yours.” Pietro was curious because most hunters weren’t this aggressive, if he lost them they would just move onto other prey, but Remy was hunting him like Pietro had hurt him personally in some way. Not even their time together the first night would warrant this obsessive behavior.

“You may not have, but your kind has. A vampire killed my father when I was a boy and I made it my life’s purpose to hunt all you freaks down.” The hatred and hurt in Remy’s voice was like a mirror to Pietro’s feelings. He hated what he was too.

Pietro knew what it felt like to lose a parent, he felt sympathy for the hunter, but he still tried to see if he could reason with Remy, “How do you justify that? Hunter’s killed my mother when my twin and I were only children. They hunted down and killed my step-mother, leaving my half-sister a new born without her mother. My father kept moving us from place to place because he knew that if a hunter ever found us then we would die too. He kept us alive until we were old enough to defend ourselves from you and your kind!” Pietro was agitated now, “I’ve hidden in secret rooms and felt blood rushing down my neck, and I prayed that if a hunter did find us then they would spare my sisters. I-was-killed-by-a-hunter!”

Remy watched him pace the floor in front of him. He was moving fast and so were his words but they were just slow enough for Remy to understand them. His old wounds slowly being bared to the Hunter. It still hurt after all these years to think about his past.

“Bullshit.” Remy shot back, he was thinking that if it was true then that meant he was just as bad a monster. Remy couldn’t be a monster, so that meant Pietro had to be lying, “Vampires aren’t born. You’re created… like a virus, someone infects you with vampire blood and then kills you so you can rise again. I’m not some new hunter you can lie to Pietro. Why would hunters hunt you down before you were a vampire? Kids who turn don’t survive, their bodies aren’t capable of it, and kid vamps don’t grow up.”

“I wasn’t always a vampire; I was born a witch blood!”

“Hunters don’t kill innocents! They wouldn’t have been hunting you unless you had done something. We protect innocent lives from monsters like you!”

Pietro laughed an ugly laugh that showed his fangs and narrowed his blue eyes as he got close to Remy’s face and hissed, “You must be young and naive if that’s what you think. Hunters are killers. You live for blood just like me, so don’t think you’re any better.”

“You’re telling me you never killed anyone innocent? You never ripped out someone’s throat and drained their body of blood? I may be soaked in blood Pietro but you’re drowning in it. You’re wrong. I never killed an innocent and I never will.”

Pietro blinked. He pulled back and looked away. His mind racing over the long years before finally saying in a weary tone, “I’ve killed. When I was new and couldn’t control it… and after that too, but I stopped. I stopped a long time ago. I’m tired of death, and blood.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re a vampire. All you are is death and blood.”

“Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from lying to you.”

The hunter didn’t reply and Remy’s face showed that he was thinking about everything Pietro had said. A witch blood was second on a hunter’s list of things to kill, vampires, witches, werewolves, and any other matter of supernatural creatures were all fair game. Remy knew there were hunters who didn’t care whether they were innocent or not, a child or not, they killed any creature in their path.  Remy felt shame because a few days ago, before he kissed Pietro he probably would have agreed it was necessary to save the lives of others by killing the monsters before they were grown.

Pietro saw Remy turn his face away, and this made Pietro angry, a hunter had hurt him but he didn’t actively go seeking them out. No, he ran, now this one thought that he was right just because Pietro was a monster? The vampire’s self loathing grew but now it was directed at the hunter, he just wanted to be left alone but Remy had to barge into his life and mess with him. He had to make Pietro recall all these old feelings again.

In flash he was in front of the hunter again. He wanted to look at him so Pietro reached out and brushed back some of Remy’s dark brown hair. Remy jerked his head back not wanting Pietro to touch him. Pietro didn’t give him a reaction instead using his speed he grabbed a handful of Remy’s hair and pulled the hunter’s head back.

It gave Pietro a small thrill to be in control of the hunter. He pulled back further, his pale hand buried in the brown locks that framed Remy’s face.

Far enough back that Remy’s neck was exposed to Pietro and he could feel his sharp canine teeth started to descend as his whole body screamed out to pierce the hunter’s vulnerable flesh. Pietro ice blue eyes locked onto the Remy’s pulse.

The thump, thump, thump of Remy’s heart grew louder in Pietro’s ears.

Bloodlust was a terrible thing. It made a vampire lose all sense as they focused only on feeding and the pleasure that came with it.

The vampire watched hypnotized as the beating of the hunter’s heart made the vein throb. He tightened his grip in Remy’s hair and leaned his face into the hunter’s neck. He could almost taste the blood and his tongue touched the tip of one of his fangs he cut his tongue on the sharp tooth as he stared transfixed on the blood rushing just under the skin.

*****

Remy felt the tight grip in his hair and felt excitement as if his whole body was on fire and the way that Pietro was staring at him like he was hungry enough to drain Remy should have made him afraid but instead he wanted it. He wanted to feel that connection they had for a few brief seconds in the car. The hunter was still as he watched Pietro running his tongue over one of his teeth and saw the blood from the cut on his tongue. It just hit Remy then that Pietro was clean… and so was he. The two had fought in the swamp and both were caked in mud, but sometime while Remy was out, the vampire had cleaned him and not hurt him.

_What the fuck? Why would he do that? What is he going to do now?_

Pietro leaned closer, the silence in the room stretched and Remy’s harsh breathing grew louder as Pietro’s pale pink lips ghosted over the skin of his throat. He felt a wetness as the vampire’s tongue licked softly. A small moan in his ear, and Remy shifted in his chair almost wishing his hands were free so that he could grab Pietro and shove his fangs deeper. Almost feeling like a sharp nail one of the vampire’s teeth grazed his skin, barely a second away from drawing blood.

Remy let out a pent up sigh, he felt so fucking aroused and for a moment he forgot his promise to kill the creature before him. Pietro used his other hand to hold onto Remy’s shoulder as he licked the Hunter’s skin, his tongue trace the line of the vein. Then it happened, smoother and softer than in the car, Pietro sank his fangs into Remy’s neck, the sharp points creating twin sensation of pain. Remy shut his eyes, trying to make himself feel disgusted again, trying to make himself remember that Pietro was leech and trying so hard to hate him.

He couldn’t, all he wanted was more as Pietro began to draw blood out of him releasing his fangs slightly to allow the blood to bubble to the surface and then lapping at it gently like a cat. Now that vampire was straddling Remy’s lap, his strong thighs on either side of the hunter’s hips. Remy leaned his hand into Pietro’s hand so that his hair wasn’t getting pulled as hard and his neck was more exposed to the vampire. With his eyes still closed he could feel the pleasure start to take over the pain, the way that Pietro sucked on the small bite wounds like he was trying to give Remy a hickey. Remy felt a slight thrill at that thought of seeing the marks Pietro was leaving on his body, he opened his eyes again he tried to look at Pietro but all he saw was the side of the vampire’s head, his white hair brushed against Remy’s face as his head worked in time with his tongue running over Remy’s neck.

When Remy had started trying to get loose again he didn’t know but all he knew was that he needed to hold the vampire down. He needed to cover Pietro with his own marks, he wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to press the vampire close to him in the darkness and let him bite Remy in other more intimate places. He was a hunter he knew what vampires liked, had watched them before when he was staking out their nests. He knew how some of them loved to bite their partners on the inner of their thighs, close to the groin and had watched with fascination as the victim had begged them for more. _Bite whores_ , he had thought, but now look at him at the mercy of one of them and thinking of ways he could get Pietro to release him so that he could try and get the vampire to do more to him.

His groaned long and low, his breath moving Pietro’s white hair as Pietro moved his head rougher in an attempt to bury his fangs deeper for the second bite. The pain returned as the fangs thrust deeper and Remy was trying to press his bare chest closer to Pietro’s. The numbing sensation from Pietro’s saliva was taking the edge off of the pain. Now Remy’s wrists were bleeding as he keep twisting his them to get loose. The vampire kept going and the hunter didn’t want him to stop.

*****

Pietro threw his head back Remy’s blood covered his lips and trickled down the side of his mouth, his fangs were exposed to the cold room air. He ran a hand through his pale white hair to keep it off of his face. Pietro shuddered in the hunter’s lap as he arched his back and let out a long lust filled sigh of relief. The hunter’s blood raced through Pietro’s body, and he felt so fucking alive. Like he had been asleep for so long and now he was waking up. He could feel the power and it electrified him. He looked down at the hunter who was staring up at him with wide red irises, the black parts of his eyes were such a stark contrast and it made the red glow even more.

Remy stared in awe, Pietro hadn’t taken more than a few sips, but the vampire already looked better, his pale skin was more luminous and his ice blue eyes glowed a silvery blue as he stared down at Remy. Pietro’s belly was close enough that if Remy wanted he could have kissed it, in his mind he did just that, imagine trailing kisses downward until he reached the line of Pietro’s pants and then lower. He glanced back up at Pietro and the vampire seemed to have settled down a bit, and then just when Remy thought Pietro was going to bite him again the vampire pulled away.

Pietro replaced the gag and Remy tried to twist away but there was no where he could go. 

He glared hatefully up at Pietro who tilted his head.

Pietro set his feet on the ground once more and off of Remy’s lap. Remy bit down on his gag so he wouldn’t whine at the loss of contact. He saw his own blood coating Pietro’s lips and he felt some deep primal satisfaction that Pietro was in some way marked by him too.

Releasing Remy’s hair Pietro stood back, visibly shaking as though he tried to gain control over his own body. Remy’s eyes cast downward and saw that the vamp was hard. A tent in his pajamas made no mistake about that. He saw how white Pietro’s knuckles were as he clenched his fists against his thighs. Then abruptly Pietro walked away Remy turned his head to keep the vampire in sight but he didn’t turn back or even look at him.

*****

Pietro went up the stairs as fast as he could without looking like he was running away. Opening the door that led to the kitchen he was blinded by the sunlight that fell into the room, someone had forgotten to close the blind fully, or maybe one of the cats had messed with it. It would be fine, usually his sisters made sure that the house was dark in case Pietro ever woke up early. He skirted around the beams of light, careful not to let his bare toes touch the sunlight. When he reached the fridge he opened it and took out a blood bag, pouring it out into a cup and sticking it in the microwave to warm it up a bit. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll nearby and wiped the traces of the hunter’s blood off of his face before throwing it away in the trash. He crossed his arms over his bare chest leaning against the counter waiting.

He couldn’t help but cast his mind back downstairs to Remy. What was wrong with Pietro? He should have killed the hunter and buried his body in the backyard. The feeling of Remy’s skin beneath his lips caused Pietro to touch his mouth, slowly running his finger over his bottom lip; trying to trick himself into thinking he was back downstairs. He had to leave otherwise the small control he currently had would have snapped and he would have killed the hunter in a frenzy of feeding. The few mouthfuls of blood he had taken were nowhere near enough to make up for the last few days.

The microwave beeped.

Pulling out the mug of blood and drinking it before it got cold again was hell. Mainly because it tasted like crap, it didn’t have the lush bourbon laced heaviness that Remy had running though his veins. It didn’t cause Pietro to feel as if electricity was lighting him up from the inside.

It was disgusting yet he kept the mug upturned as he gulped it down before turning to the sink and rising out the blood. He hated it. Hated the blood. Hated sleeping as the sun was out. Hated everything there was about being a vampire. Most of all he hated his father who turned him into this. Erik had been the one who pulled the strings and had another vampire bring Pietro into this hellish half life where he felt forever running on place and never going anywhere. The mug shattered under his fingers and cut him deep. Pietro cursed as he threw the pieces away as he wrapped the kitchen towel around his palm.

“I thought vampires like blood? You looked like you were going to throw up drinking and freaked out when you saw your own. Just what kind of vampire are you?”

The young female voice caused Pietro to turn around quickly and he stared at a young teenager with warm dark skin, her ebony black hair was pulled back from her face by a headband and she had what looked like a tiny black tear tattoo on her cheek just under her right eye. Pietro could smell the magic in her blood.

She gave him a hard look as she shifted and held one of the cats more comfortably in her arms. It was the orange one, it was asleep and Pietro wondered why that damn cat let her hold him but whenever Pietro was around he couldn’t even pet it. Not that he wanted to.

“I don’t have to explain my habits to you. You are you anyways?”

“I’m Decay. Lorna came to my house a few days ago to help with my powers. My mom packed us up and moved as here so that I could gain better control over what I can do.”

“Which is what exactly?” Pietro remembered Lorna’s note about going to help a child.

Decay shrugged and said, “It’s hard to explain, I’m still getting used to it. So what kind of vampire are you? Lorna told me that you were one.”

“I’m the kind of vampire who hates coming up here for a midday snack and finding the blinds open. What is your real name? I find it hard to believe that your mother would name you decay after you told me she moved all the way here just to make sure you have a good mystical arts teacher.”

Decay’s face showed her guilt at forgetting; Lorna must have told her about the blinds, so she explained, “My name is Georgia. Georgia Dakei. Sorry about that.”

Pietro didn't respond to her apology instead he nodded at the cat and said, “Be careful with that one, if you bother him too much he will bite you.”

“Oh this fuzzbutt? He’s a sweetie. Do you want me to close the blinds?”

He walked through the room, skirting around the sunlight again, “No. Lorna has probably given you free reign of the house but the basement is my place and it’s off limits.”

Pietro walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs to Wanda’s room and missed Georgia sticking her tongue out at him. When he got there he found it closed, he didn’t want to wake Wanda since sometimes she stayed up late at night too. His knuckles rapped softly so that if she was asleep he wouldn’t be bothering her. The door flew open a moment later. Wanda pushed Pietro backwards as she followed him she closed the door firmly behind her. She gave Pietro a sunny smile and it made him immediately suspicious.

“Pietro! What are you doing awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. May I come into your room? I wanted to ask you something.”

Wanda laughed nervously and tucked her curly brown hair behind her ear, now Pietro knew for sure she was hiding something.

“Oh my room is a mess. We can talk out here right?” her smile was a little too wide but Pietro didn’t push it. If she wanted privacy and secrets then he understood after all he had a near naked Hunter tied up in his room.

“I need a Forget-Me potion. Can you make me one by tonight?”

“Is everything ok? Lorna and I were just joking about you having a new lover.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for… him. He’s just a little too… into chasing after me and I want him to stop. It isn’t going to work out.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I can start one but it won’t be finished until sunrise at least. It’s been a while since I made one and I’ll need to look it up. Is your hand ok?”

“Its fine I just got startled, by the way what do you think of Lorna’s new ward?”

“Georgia? She seems like any other teenager, headstrong, and a bit immature I think you two would get along actually.” Wanda chuckled at her little joke and Pietro stuck his tongue out at her.

“I’m not that immature, I’m not hiding something in my room.” Pietro said dryly, Wanda blushed a little, her cheeks a faint pink, and stammered, “It’s- it’s nothing, just a little spell I’m working on.”

Pietro didn’t comment on that, he knew his twin too well, but he was tired again and so he told Wanda that he was going back to sleep for the rest of the day.

He left Wanda who rushed back into her room; he heard the click of the lock. Lorna wasn’t around, it was probably her turn to do the shopping, and he avoided Georgia who was trying to coax one of the cats out from under the sofa.

Back in the kitchen, the curtain was closed once more. Pietro silently descended the basement stairs and walked wearily back to bed; ignoring the hunter who was trying to get his attention by shaking his head and trying to speak again. He sat on his bed and unwrapped the kitchen towel from his hand letting it slide to the floor as he watched the cut that had already begun to heal.

Slowly because he still wasn’t eating well.

The vampire licked the few drops of blood that were left on his skin, his pink tongue tracing his hand; he raised his eyes to the hunter who was staring at him intensely. Then he lay down on his side, facing the hunter, reached out and put out the light.

Now the Remy’s head was moving around slowly, trying to see again, it was too dark for hunter eyes, but for vampire eyes it was perfect. He watched the muscled trim form straining against the ropes for the next few hours. Remy was trying to get loose again. Pietro had to admire his persistence but those ropes were tied very tightly.

He remembered cleaning the hunter earlier with a sponge and bucket, he couldn’t risk taking him upstairs, his fingers had traced the hunters sleeping form. Pale fingers over tanned skin and Pietro had wondered if he could taste the sunlight on his skin. He hadn’t down anything just kept cleaning as he tried to ignore how sexy he found the man’s body. Pietro’s fingers traced over old scars, and he wondered how Remy had gotten each one. Now he here he was lying in a bed not ten steps away from a man he had seen naked.

A man he wanted desperately for reasons he couldn’t explain. Pietro drew his blanket over his head and tried to sleep for a few hours more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between updates. I will post any updates on fridays as soon as the chapter is done. I already have the next chapter halfway finished and I hope to post it soon. Hope you all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, some world building and laying down the background for the characters, more to come later.
> 
> So I was on tumblr and was given this idea by post from @esteicy-blog. I love quickbit so much but havent written for them since the Thief's Heart. I always want to write more but I have so many stories waiting to be finished. I dont know how many chapters this is going to be, but knowing myself I just keep adding more. or how many other characters are going to show up. 
> 
> I usually check my AO3 once a week when I post an update of one of my stories but I'm on tumblr more often, so stop by @subsilvernight if you want. I blog comics, mainly Pietro (and his family), Namor, and Nightcrawler, but also just abut any marvel character, plus mcu stuff. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
